Operation: Christmas Present
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: It's christmas time and it's the penguins turn to turn the zoo into a place fit for a xmas party, but one zoo animal is not in the festive mood,how will the penguins cheer her up? xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Operation: Christmas Present**

**A/N: Hey guys here's a short penguins christmas story for you's xx Merry Christmas xx**

**Chapter 1**

It was a chilly day over the Central Park zoo, the animals were chittering their teeth off, until the penguins made it their mission to turn the heating up, as small vents in each habitat provided wamth for each animal, the penguins walked back to their habitat very sastified with what they had accomplised, "now we can back to that game of volleyball," said Skipper as they waddled by the otter habitat, unaware that Marlene was sitting outside her cave, enjoying the warmth.

She never meant to overhear their conversation though, "but,Skippah shouldn't we start preparing for Christmas, It is our turn this year to throw the party." Piped up Private who was rather excited. Hearing the word christmas made Marlene feel a bit sad, she always missed her familly at this time of year, she walked inside her cave and pulled out a picture of her familly that was under her pillow.

"I miss you guys." Marlene sighed sadly and layed down on down on her pillow with her back facing the exit, she tried not let her tears fall.

Skipper halted himself and spun round to his team, "oh yeah I forgot about that, well done for remembering soldier, alright boys, here's our next mission, it's time to start operation: Christmas, Kowalski your in charge of lights, Private you inform everyone about the party which is in THREE DAYS! That dosen't give us enough time," Skipper had wiped out a calender which had christmas day circled in red which was Three days from now.

"Rico, me and you will be in charge of decorations, let's move boys." Skipper said as he pointed to different parts of the zoo, to assign each penguin to a different area, they each done a salute and where off to begin the preparations.

Private slid around the zoo informing all the zoo of the upcoming party, King Julien was super excited he made Maurice and Mort pratice their dancing skills with him. Next stop was Marlene's, "ello Marlene?" He jumped off his feet as he entered her cave.

Marlene had turned her head to see the small penguin standing there, "oh, hey Private," she then went back in the curled up postion that she was in, this worried Priavte a little.

"Uh, are you alright Marlene?" Asked Private who was a little worried.

"Oh, um..Yeeaah, sorry Private I..I just have to be alone right now." Marlene sighed sadly and turned away from Private, Private rasied his flipper to stop her but she had returned to her bed.

"O-Okay um, I'll see you later Marlene." Private sighed and walked all the way to his habitat, he noticed the zoo was decorated with many tinsels, lights and a big christmas tree in the middle but he didn't take much time to admire it.

As soon as Private climbed down the ladder he saw Skipper and Kowalski standing together talking about what they had accomplished, Skipper was feeling quite proud of himself he stood next to Kowalski, with his flippers on his sides, "mission accomplised boy's, this outta be the best christmas yet, if I do say so myself!" Skipper said and as Kowalski scracted his back and Rico saulted.

"Yes, no doubt this will be a chritmas that none of us will forget." Kowalski said as he nooded his head.

"Hmm, yes I don't doubt it at all, now where in the hands state is the Priavte?" Skipper had looked around the HQ and notice that one of his team members had not returned.

"I'm right here Skippah!" Priavte cried to catch their attention, all the other penguins turned to him, but didn't seem to notice how sad he looked.

"Ah, it's about time Priavte, now did you inform the rest of the zoo about the party?"

"Yes sir *sighs.* Private walked over to them as they were now standing round the table, there were plates of fish sitting out on top of them.

"I think we've all earned this meal boys," Skipper smiled and signaled for them to sit down and they started eating, Rico had already shoved the fish down in his throat, that is after pouring pounds of salt onto it first.

Slipper had finally notcice Private's sad look after realizing he wasn't eating "Private why the long face?"

Priavte sighed, "oh, um well it's just..Oh never mind."

"Come on Private, just tell us!" Skipper encouraged as Rico just gulped down a second fish.

"Well..It's just, when I went to see Marlene, she seemed awfully upset about something and I thinks it's just really annoying me Skippah, I've never seen her that upset before, I just wish we could cheer her up."

Skipper looked at him in thought, "perhaps she is missing someone like her family for instence." Suggested Kowalski.

"What make's you say that Kowalski?" Skipper asked as he glanced to the smart penguin.

"Uh, it's just a guess actaulLy, surely everyone misses someone at christmas, be it someone who has passed on or someone that's not able to be with you at this time of year." Skipper was still in thought with what Kowalski had said.

"Right boy's new mission here, operation: Christmas present!" Skipper shot up and slammed his flipper on the table.

"Oh goody...So what is it?" Private clapped his flipper's together.

"To Alice's office, we're going to cheer up Marlene by bringing her family to the zoo and I'm pretty sure we'll be able to find the info on her family on that computer." All the boy nooded in determination and made their way to the zoo keepers office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Operation: Christmas Present **

**A/N: I know It's a bit late in the year for this but who cares, I just had a sudden brainstorm for this story, anyway please enjoy...**

**Chapter 2**

The four penguins jumped out the habitat and slid all the way to the office of Alice, all the zoo keepers were home for the holidays, but there was just a couple of them hanging around just in case anything happened and also to feed the animals. Since there was hardly anyone there, the penguins didn't have to worry about hiding so much, so they got into the office quite easily.

"Hmm, nice work boys...now Kowalski fire up that computer and we'll get us some intel on Marlenes family's whereabouts and get them shipped over to New York," Skipper ordered as they jumped on the table.

"But even if we do find the location, how are we supposed to get them here, with everyone home for the holidays?" Questioned the younger penguin.

Skipper rubbed his beak in thought, "hmm, good point Private, how are we going to get them here?"

"hehehehaa!" Rico was jumping up and down with a set of keys in his flippers.

Skipper turned to him to see what the commotion was about, "Rico what's with all the hubbub?" His eyes went wide when he saw the keys, "ooo, way to go Rico, you can drive the truck to where ever they are, and you'll get'em back ten times faster than a normal zoo keeper," Skipper switched round Kowalski, "Kowalski Status report!"

Kowalski was typing in the computer, he gotten many lessons from the chimps so he could now read without their help, "uh, just found the location Skipper, they live in the aquarium in Californa, I set up a transfer to the New York zoo for a couple of days, between now and new year."

Skipper placed his flippers on his hips, "good work solider, I think we all know what happens now!"

The four of them smiled at one another, "ROAD TRIP!" They cried in unison.

They made their way to the garage which is where the trucks were kepted, Rico jumped in and put the keys in the ignition, Kowalski steered while Rico dealt with the gear stick, Private was on pedals and Skipper was watching the roads, Private was so excited as he leaned on a pedal, "oh, boy I can't wait to see the look on Marlene's face when she see's her family on Christmas."

"Private focus on the pedal pushing!" Ordered Skipper the truck was going side ways on the dirt road.

Private panicked and headed for the gas only to find a certain lemur sitting on it, "oh, hello penguin I was just uh, setting here resting my bootie, while Maurice and Mort fetch me some fruit from the back of the truck, heh, thoses zoo keepers are so stingy and I'm still hungry, how dare they only give me one piece of fruit!"

Private blinked but he shoved Julien to the side and pressed the gas pedal, he then ran over to the cluctch and jumped on it, Skipper heard the lemurs voice from where he was on the dashbored he sighed, "oh, great why does this always happen, any time we go anywhere thoses lemurs always show up, well you might as well help ringtail."

"Eh, no Maurice and Mort will be helping while I will being enjoying my juicy mangoo, hmm," Julien eyes lit up when the two lemurs came out the back window of the truck carrying fruit he grabbed a mango off Mort.

"Private Hit the brakes we're here!" Private rushed to the brake and pushed down hard on it and the truck pulled to a complete stop.

They got out the truck and explored the aquarium for any sign of an otter habitat, Kowalski was the first to find one, it was just like Marlenes except it had a glass wall around the pond so people could see the otters swimming around.

"Skipper I believe I found the otter habitat!"

They entered the habitat and saw two tall otters, one male and one female, both brown with brown hazel eyes, the male had darker ones than the female had lighter ones, she also had a white paw, like Marlene, the male had a white spot on his side.

The two were huddle together looking at a photo of a small otter, "oh, I can't wait to see our baby, it's been so long," sighed the female, the two were broken out of their conversation by Mort staring up at them.

"Hello!" Mort called while waving his hand.

The two raised their eyes at the lemur before stepping back in surprise, "uh, what kind of creature is this?"

The penguins appeared in front of them along with the other two lemurs, the female otter smile in delight,"oh, my are you the penguins that sent us that meesage?"

"Yes, indeed we are," stated Kowalski.

"You have no idea how excited we are to see our baby girl for christmas, we haven't seen her in so long,we are forever grateful for this." Said the male otter as he hugged his wife since she was crying but not out of saddness she was just so happy.

Skipper smiled, "well, we do aim to please, but I hope you can wait one more day, you see I wanna make it a surprise." The two otters agreed, "right well, lets get you two to New York city." They made their way back to the truck and sped off back to the big apple.


End file.
